When you have everything you want
by LivingTheDream01
Summary: Charles and Liza immediately after s5e12. How I see it going for s6. Hope this gets us thru the hiatus. Also. These two have really eaten my brain for a while now. Fic prompts and reviews always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Charles

"This will be your office someday. And I know the company will be ok because you will never let me down.", his father had said, patting his shoulder, as he had shown him around empirical for the first time. It had been 25 years since but he still remembered it like it had happened yesterday.

And a year after that, at his father's funeral, as he had stood there before the coffin controlling his tears, he had silently sworn to himself that he would do everything he could to keep this company alive. Not for himself, for his father. And he had worked hard for years after that, just to make his father proud. This company was the only part of his father that he still had and he had never thought he would have to let it go.

And yet here he stood, no longer in charge of that same company, with no idea of what the future held. With no idea if the company would survive or whether he could trust Kelsey to run it. The only thing he was sure of was his fingers interlaced with those of the woman he loved. Liza. And that she was right there, next to him and that gave him all the hope he needed. He would be fine.

Maybe he hadn't had time to think over this decision, and maybe the realisations were finally dawning on him. And maybe it wasn't all as simple as he had conceived it to be. But he knew he had made the right choice. He loved Liza and that was all that mattered. When he had said "I don't care anymore.", at her doorstep that night. He had meant it. He was ready to face it all. She had made him happier than he had ever imagined he could be and the last 4 months of his life had been the best thing that had ever happened... She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Period.

He felt the frown leaving his face, a kind of bliss settling over him. He did have everything he would ever want. He had her. And now he could tell the world that he did. And he knew how much she loved her job and knowing that she could still keep it made him happy. Yes he was happy.

Looking down at liza he gently brushed his thumb against the back of her hand. Acknowledging the touch, she looked up at him, the worry in her eyes overshadowing her smile. Stopping in the middle of the street, he turned to her, brushing a strand of hair from her face, tilting her chin up until she looked him in the eye. He waited there for a moment, giving her a chance to collect her thoughts.

"Charles what if this doesn't work out? What if you gave up your company for nothing? What if you spend the rest of your life with me, knowing that I was the reason you had to give up the company? What if you... resent this? Resent me?" She said, self-doubt, evidently the only thing in her mind.

A small smile found a place on his face. She was worried about their future. Just as he was. Every word of hers reflected the doubts he had himself been reflecting on just moments ago. But seeing her standing there in front of him, confident and vulnerable at the same time, he knew that he could never even think of resenting her. She had changed him in ways he hadn't even thought of himself. And being with her had made him the man he was now. He felt a sudden urge to just tell her - I love you. God, had he been wanting to tell her that for a long time. But he always wondered what she would say to that, or rather what she wouldn't say...

But now he realised that choosing her had been a decision. A decision he had made months ago when he found himself standing at her stoop in that snowstorm. And he would stand by that decision no matter what. He would stand by her. And he had to tell her.

"Liza I could never resent you.", he began. "Being with you has been the most amazing experience in my life. And I would never even think of giving up on us for the sake of the company. I would rather take a risk with you than wonder for every moment of the rest of my life, what it could have been if I had you by my side. Liza, I know it may seem hard now. Changing my life as I had known it. But like I said before I am happy. And nothing can change that. This is what I want. Us. And I would never regret choosing to be with you. The future is scary, sure, but at the same time I know it will be ok if you're with me." He said emphatically, wanting to wipe away any trace of doubt on her face or in her mind. She was what he wanted and he was ready to fight for it. And he needed her to know that.

She stood there, searching his eyes, wondering if he really meant what he had just said. "This is exactly what I want too, Charles. To be with you." She said after a moment, cupping his cheek as she rested her forehead against his. The smile on her face as she said those words was something Charles would never ever tire of seeing. "This might be a big change. But if there is anyone who can deal with it, I know it's you. And we will get through this together."

He leaned forward, capturing her lips in his, as she slid her hand around his neck, pulling him closer. God knows what the future held in store for them. But as long as she was by his side he knew he'd have the strength to face it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Liza

When they finally parted lips for air, he planted a kiss on her forehead holding her close. She looked up at him and they both started to laugh, a low, contented sound as if in response to the release they felt. This was where they had always wanted to be. And they were finally getting what they wanted. She took his hand in hers again and they started walking back to the office, this time no place for frowns on their faces.

It was going to be so different now. No silent glances of acknowledgement. No longing stares across the conference room. Not being able to go to his office just so she could see his face again. No Charles. It had felt like his presence had defined the company. And now...  
She pushed the thought out of her head. Although, she felt responsible for having him step down, she knew she wouldn't have had it any other way had she been in his place. And now she knew she had a bigger reason to work for - him. She needed to see the company going the right way. She needed him to know he could always trust her. Always.

But there was one thing that still scared her. She had spent the past year wanting to be with Charles, wondering just how great it'd be when they would be together. And her feelings had never been this strong for anyone. She was in love with him and it was as simple as that. And although he had given up the company to be with her, she couldn't help but wonder if he reciprocated the intensity of what she felt. Whether he had wanted this as much as she always had. There were times when she had meant to tell him she loved him, times when it had almost slipped through her lips. But it all felt too much too soon. Like she would be giving away too much of herself. Maybe she would have to wait for the right time. But maybe She didn't want to.

When they reached the office again, much of the chaos had died out and a kind of weighed down silence had fallen over the place. The change in the atmosphere was so palpable that it saddened her even more. Would this place ever be the same without Charles roaming the foyers? Seemed like everyone had the same doubt.

"I'll go collect my stuff from the office. You go check in on Kelsey. I'll be right back." Leaning down to her face he gave her a quick peck on her cheek and walked away. Even in all the turmoil he never neglected her priorities. She brushed a stray tear off her cheek and headed her way to Kelsey's office.

Opening the door a crack, she peered in to see Kelsey banging away at the keys on her laptop. She walked in, shutting the door behind her and sat herself on the chair next to her desk.  
"How does it all feel? Are you excited?!", she asked. "Don't tell me you're already at work now."

"No, I'm just updating my status on Facebook. Oh cmon I'm actually running a company now! Nay sayers need to know what they're dealing with here." Kelsey replied with a smirk on her face. After all that had happened today, this moment felt like a bit of a joke. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe Kelsey wasn't ready to handle the company yet. And maybe it would still have to be Liza who guided her along the right track.

She sighed, standing up from her seat. "So why did Charles do this?... give up his job?", Kelsey prompted, her eyes still glued to the laptop, either uninterested, or unable to meet Liza's gaze.  
"He did it for me. So that I wouldn't have to lose mine. So that we won't lose the company. He did it for all of us." Liza said, a sad smile pushing at her lips. "I hope you understand that, Kelsey. And do the right thing." She added as she walked out of her office. Maybe it was time to stop protecting her. But maybe she loved Kelsey too much to back out now.

As she made her way to the coffee machine she caught Charles standing by her desk, fidgeting with a box wrapped in bright cellophane. Noticing her gaze on him, he suddenly dropped the box on the desk, covering it with some files... She sure liked his surprises. She smiled, watching him as he slowly strolled towards her, as nonchalantly as he could possibly manage, a carton of his stuff held in front of him.

"Well, I'll see you in the evening all right? Meet me at 7. Bye.", he said, gently squeezing her hand. "Oh, I'm really going to miss this place. And you...", he sighed, shaking his head, before making his way to the elevator.

The moment she saw him step into the elevator, she ran over to her desk, pushing the files aside and grabbing the box from below. It was wrapped in purple cellophane, a note stuck on top. "Cheers to a new beginning.", written in his preened and perfect scrawl. She gently opened the package, keeping the paper aside. What she saw inside nearly had her in tears. It was a snow globe with the New York skyline laid along its bottom. She shook it and the glittery snow fell around in the glass. Reminding her of the day it had all begun. The day they had begun.

Another note lay at the bottom of the box. "I had bought this for you quite a long time back. But now seemed like just the perfect time to give it. That day changed it all for me. It brought me to you. Hope you like it.  
So I'm gonna waste my day thinking of you, until I finally get to see you again. But sometimes wasting your day helps. ;-).  
PS. Come to my place tonight. I'll cook. Successfully restocked my fridge."

She laughed, looking at the snow once again, her eyes stinging with all the tears she was holding back. The fact that she had met this man, that she had the chance to fall in love with him, just felt like a miracle. She placed the globe back in the box, carefully rewrapping it so that she could take it home. She felt her heart quicken as she read the last line of the note again. "Come to my place tonight..." This would be their first night together as an "official couple" - not that big a deal, but such a big deal all the same. And she planned to make it count.

She drew out her phone and typed out a text - "I miss you already... Yeah I said it! And I'm going to miss you all day.  
PS. Maybe I'll stay the night as well..."  
Leaving her phone on the desk, she walked over to - what used to be - Charles's office, threw the door open and stood by the door frame. The office looked the same except that it looked entirely different. The desk was all cleared out and so was the stuff off the side table... all signs of Charles gone, as if he hadn't been the one sitting there for the past 20 years. She was really going to miss him wasn't she? Yeah there was no question.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: this chapter is really heavy on Charles and rediscovering himself. But I really enjoyed writing it. Hope you like it too. Plz leave your reviews.

Chapter 3:Charles

Before stepping into the elevator, he looked back one last time to see Liza scurrying towards her desk. So she had seen him with the gift box then. Laughing to himself he walked in and pressed the button for the ground floor. As he waited for the doors to slide shut, he saw Diana walking towards him, a tight smile on her face. This was going to be difficult. But for how long was he going to avoid the questions? He held his hand against the doors so that she had time to step in.

He remembered the day he had hired Diana. It had been years ago. She had come with her hair in a tight bun, a leather bag on her arm, a recommendation letter from Harper Collins swishing around in her hand. But it had been her confidence and commitment to work that had compelled him to hire her and something he had appreciated ever since. He owed this woman more than anyone else with regards to the success of the company. She had been an integral part of the system, and though he may not have said it often enough, he really appreciated her role at the company.

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the questions to begin. "Charles, I know it's not my place to be asking you this... But why would you give up now? Ever since the day I started working here, I knew I was in the right place because you always knew what you were doing. You always had it all under control. How did it come to this? And even if it did, you can make it through... you don't have to leave the company. It's...", she stuttered, unable to find the words to express her utter disbelief in everything that had just happened.

He raised his hand, silencing her mid sentence. "Diana I could never thank you enough for everything you've done for this company. Especially over the last year. I've really appreciated you standing by this entire time. And all the hard work you've put in. Thank you.", he said, reaching out to hold her forearm. She looked up at him, a grateful yet pained look colouring face. "But I guess it was just time for me to step back. And... well, I get to save the company, right? And with you and Liza looking after this place, I know it will be fine.", and he meant it. After Liza, she was definitely the next person he'd grown to trust the most.

"Thank you Charles. It always feels good to be appreciated. But a lot is changing, isn't it? And it may be my age speaking for me, but god do I hate change! But as long as I'm here, you can be assured I'll always do right by this company.", she said, the typical, confident smile back on her face.

With one last nod and a short laugh he walked out of the elevator and onto the street. He sure was leaving a lot behind - the company, the people, and, well, his comfort zone - but he had a lot to look forward to. Hailing a cab, he got in, placing the carton next to him. He felt his phone vibrate and took it out to find a message from Liza: "I miss you already... Yeah I said it! And I'm going to miss you all day.  
PS. Maybe I'll stay the night as well..."

He smiled to himself. Liza just made it all so worth it.

*****  
It was nearly an hour before he found himself relaxing again. He had stocked the fridge with all the groceries he'd bought, prepared the girls to spend the night at Pauline's, called Pauline and asked her to take the girls for tonight (and also listened to her telling him another hundred times how awful he had been for not taking her back.) And with all of that sorted, he settled down on the couch wondering what to do next. It had been decades since he had found himself so much at ease and definitely way longer since he had had any free time per se. It all felt so new. But he was enjoying the change.

With the last few hours of drama in his life, the first thing he needed was food. He dropped Liza a text: "I'll be out for a while. There's always a key under my doormat in case you come home early. Miss you. -C" He grabbed his jacket off the stand and headed onto the street. He found himself instinctually making his way to what used to be his "secret breakfast spot" - a place that he had come to love even more, since it was something special he now shared with Liza. Ordering a French toast and some coffee he settled on one of the perches, wondering what he would have done with his life if he hadn't been the heir to such a massive publishing house - maybe he'd have pursued his interest in baseball. Or become a teacher. Or maybe just had a way slower life with his family. And maybe that was something he should do now...

Half an hour later, with his hunger satiated, he decided to go back home, with the full intention of getting down to preparing dinner. But something on the way caught his eye - a book store. For a grown man, in his forties, with nearly 20 years of spending his life among books, a book store would seem like a common phenomenon. But to Charles it brought back blurring memories from his youth, memories he still cherished - and maybe now was a great chance to revisit them.

When he pushed open the glass door of the store, it was as if his entire childhood came flooding back- those hours spent at the dinner table, reading, even though his father rebuked him time and again, and the comic books he had devoured like they had given him life. He walked straight over to the section marked "COMICS" and picked up the first one that came to his mind - The Hulk, an all time favourite.

He still remembered how much he used to rever these super heroes as the gullible 10 year old boy that he used to be. Wanting to be as strong and resilient as each and every one of them. But there was something about them that still fascinated him - these completely normal guys, who just rose to action when called upon by duty. They never needed the credit and just found solace in the fact that they were a reason why the world was a better place. And this concept intrigued him beyond end.

*****  
The next time he turned his attention to his watch again, it was 4pm. He looked around to see that the entire store was deserted, except for the cashier who sat there with the most bored look on his face. The last three hours had gone by faster than he had expected, but he had thoroughly enjoyed every minute, poring through these books that he only vaguely remembered reading as a child. Picking up a stack of the comics he had yet to read, he paid the cashier and made his way back to the house.

Once home, he called Liza up to check in on the work situation. And evidently it had worsened because she couldn't make it home until 8. Although he was disappointed he had to wait longer to see her, it just meant he got more time to himself and that was something he couldn't say no to.

So he made his way up to his room, changed into his sweat pants and poured himself a glass of wine. Settling down on the couch, with his legs stretched out in front of him, he took out the stack of comics and set a reminder for 6pm. He could start cooking then, right? How long could it take? He'd be done and ready by the time Liza was home.

And that would have been a great plan if he hadn't fallen asleep, right there on the couch, books and wine forgotten, as the day's exhaustion took him over. And the peaceful smile on his face said it all. He was finally free.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Liza

"Liza, in here, now!", Diana yelled, marching into her office, stirring Liza from her reverie. It had been half an hour since Charles had left and all she had done since then was shake the snow globe and watch the glitter fall around. Ok, she really had to step up her game from that of a seven year old.

Laughing, she ran over to Diana's office, shutting the door behind her. "Can I get you some coffee? Or would you just like to start working on the cover art for Claw?"

"Oh no, I think I'm gonna take some time off today. So just get the coffee.", Diana said, dismissing her with the swing of her hand. A moment later, as if on second thought, she looked up and eyed Liza warily.  
"All of this feels wrong doesn't it?", she began. "Charles leaving the company. Kelsey becoming publisher. Quinn taking the place over. The company is changing too much for my liking. And, Liza, I may never have acknowledged this. But I really appreciate how easily you understand and accept me. It really helps."

Liza's eyes lit up as she realised how much her bond with Diana had grown. Over the past year it felt like she'd become more a friend than an assistant. It felt mutual, a sense of respectful admiration running between them. And it was moments like these that made her love Diana more - her icy exterior breaking open just for a moment, exposing all her vulnerabilities. The woman had a big heart.

And she should be telling her the truth, shouldn't she? Diana had trusted her more than anyone else. It just felt like she owed her this. She deserved to know. And maybe when she found out, they could even be great friends. Or maybe she'd just shoot her down the moment she heard it...  
Ok here goes nothing, she thought- "Diana, there is actually something I've been meaning to tell you...", she paused, "I'm not-"

"Liza! Quinn is waiting for you in my office. She has something to say to us.", Kelsey hollered, bounding into Diana's office, clearly out of breath. God was there never a right time?! Liza looked over at Diana and back at the door. Maybe this would have to wait. But she had to tell Diana. She just had to.

*****  
Quinn had been brief with her congratulations, patting Kelsey on the back for finally getting the recognition she deserved. The press release was scheduled to go out tomorrow and Kelsey would be assigned her new office as publisher.  
"Oh and Liza, meet me for lunch at 2, alright? We need to talk out the rest of the editing.", she had added, before leaving.

So it was 2:15 on the clock and Liza sat opposite to Quinn, the manuscript between them on the table. Quinn had cooperated way more than Liza had expected and the editing had proceeded smoothly so far, Liza's past experience definitely factoring in.

"You're a really strong woman, you know?", Quinn said, pointing her fork at Liza. "Doing something this big for the sake of your daughter? That must take some guts." Surprised, Liza gave her an awkward smile, not knowing what to say.  
"You're very much like me. Doing everything you can, to get what you want. You're gonna go far Liza. I can see it."  
Now Liza knew sarcasm when she heard it. And she couldn't help but look at Quinn with a puzzled look on her face. This woman had never exactly been sweet. And these comments made her feel uneasy.

"So you and Charles, huh?", Quinn finally spit out, spelling out every syllable loud and clear.  
There it is! Liza thought, chiding herself for thinking that this woman was capable of a complement.

Although denying the words seemed like the easiest way to deflect the situation, this was her first chance to be honest. And she took it. "Yes, Charles and I have been seeing each other for a while now. That's the reason I wanted to leave the job. I didn't want our relationship to be mischaracterized. And as far as harassment is concerned, our relationship is completely consensual, no obligations on either side", she professed, trying her best to stare Quinn down the entire time. She eyed Liza for a moment, a smug look on her face.

"Oh no no no don't worry. Who am I to judge?", she said casually, "You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm a complete professional. Or, well, at least I try to be." She coughed, subtly trying to cover her laugh. "Now let's get back to the editing, shall we?", she said, pretending to turn her attention back to the book. This woman really got on her nerves.

*****  
It was 5pm by the time she reached the office. She had her notes on the editing and planned to finish her job this week. But that meeting had still left her on edge.  
She looked at her phone to see a text from Charles: "I'll be out for a while. There's always a key under my doormat in case you come home early. Miss you. -C". Just thinking of him set her back at ease. They were in this together - hand in hand through it all. It'd be alright.

Just as she was about to reply, her screen lit up with a call from Charles. Smiling from ear-to-ear she answered,  
"I was just thinking about you!"  
"Me too.", he breathed.  
He asked her how work was going and she said that with the editing for Claw at hand, it'd take her another 3 hours to get home. Hiding his disappointment, he told her to take her time, dropping the call with a "See you soon."

Now, editing the book would have been a lot easier, if her thoughts hadn't kept drifting back to Charles. Memories of the evenings they had spent in the office over drinks, the subtle glances, moments spent talking about his childhood, and hers. It was as if he had filled a void in her heart, made her whole again.

Shaking her out of her musings, Diana dropped her bag on Liza's desk. "I'm leaving early and so should you.", she ordered. "We're going to need all the rest to deal with tomorrow.", she said, rolling her eyes dramatically. More than eager to leave, Liza packed her bag and took off.

It was 6 in the evening when she hailed a cab. Taking out her phone she dialled Charles's number to inform him she was coming early. Or maybe... now it could be her turn to surprise him, she thought happily, cutting the call. She stopped the cab by the liquor store, picking up a bottle of champagne. "Cheers to a new beginning.", she thought, repeating his line in her head.

Getting off at her apartment, she packed a bag of all the stuff she'd need for a sleepover and then headed to his house.  
It was nearly 7 when she reached his door - an hour early. Lifting up the doormat she took up the key and unlocked the door, tip-toeing her way in. She hung her coat on the stand and placed her bag by the door.

Walking into the living room, she couldn't help but smile at what she saw. Charles was sprawled on the couch, in sweatpants and a tshirt, surrounded by what she assumed were super hero comics. The serene smile on his face just made her fall in love with him all over again. It made him look years younger, like he was finally at ease - finally had what he wanted.

Sitting down next to him on the couch, she touched his face lightly. She loved this man so much more than she should. Running her hands gently though his hair she bent down to kiss him on the forehead. Responding to her touch, he opened his eyes, jerking slightly as he woke up. He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of his surroundings, the brightest smile lighting up his face when he realised it was her. The fact that she had anything to do with his happiness just made her heart swell. She bent down and pressed her lips to his, him holding her down to him, both of them taking a couple of moments to explore each other's mouths.

Breaking the kiss, she nuzzled up to him, slowly sliding her nose against his. "I missed you so much.", she said softly, kissing him on his cheek, his nose and softly brushing her lips against.  
"Come here.", he said drowsily, his voice still heavy from sleep. He pulled her down to him, onto the couch, putting an arm protectively around her. Pushing a knee between two of his, she hugged him around his waist, breathing in his familiar scent and burying her face in his neck. He cuddled her closer, planting a kiss on top of her head.  
Oh, how she wished this moment would last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: loving the reviews

Chapter 5:Charles

He looked down at her, the woman sleeping on the couch next to him, the woman he had grown to love so much, and just took a moment to savour the idea that she finally belonged to him. That after 2 years of wanting to be with her every single second of his life, after 2 years of unnecessary obstacles getting in their way, they had finally reached this point. They were finally together. And it was everything he had wanted it to be - it was perfect. They were perfect.

Charles would have given anything in the world to spend the rest of his day right there - curled up on the couch, with Liza in his arms - the moment just felt so complete. But it had been five hours since he had last eaten and, after the day's work, he was sure Liza was hungry too. And if they were planning to eat anything at all today, he would have to start cooking right away or dinner would never be ready in time.

Mentally laughing at his own joke he made an attempt to sit up but Liza wasn't having any of it. She pulled him back down, wrapping a leg around his waist and clasped her hands behind his back. "No fair! I haven't seen you all day. You're not going anywhere!", she whined, clinging onto him like a 4 year old.

Chuckling at the dork that she was, he shifted slightly under her, holding her around her waist as he moved her entire weight on top of him. Laughing, she braced herself on his shoulder as he gently brushed the hair out of her face. He held her there for a moment, just letting their breaths mingle and then pressed his lips to the curve of her neck, trailing slow kisses up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. She closed her eyes, hands losing themselves in his hair, fingers scratching at his scalp.

"I think I should start cooking.", he whispered against her neck, his voice low and husky.  
"Or... we could just do this all day.", she breathed, pulling him closer.  
Pushing her back slightly, he sat up, seating her on his lap, lips inches away from hers. He looked into her eyes, slowly slipping her jacket off her shoulder, lips travelling down her neck to kiss her clavicle, lightly grazing his teeth along the bone. Digging her nails into his back, she sighed his name into his ear, a thrill running through his chest.

Dropping the jacket onto the floor, his hands found their way under the hem of her top, gliding up her stomach to skim lightly over her breasts. Moaning at the contact, she pushed him back into the couch, sliding a thigh on either side of his waist. Her lips found his again, both gasping in synchronity as their tongues mated. He pressed forward, into her, wanting - needing - her closer until there was no closer possible.

His breathing heavy, he knew he was about to lose his self-control in 3...2... Just as he was about to give in and flip Liza onto her back, her stomach made the loudest sound, making them both hesitate, disoriented and confused. The tension in the air suddenly broken, they both started to laugh, neither making an attempt to pull away, reluctant to let the moment end.

"Looks like my stomach has other ideas.", she whispered, laughing softly against his mouth. He rested his forehead against hers, holding her to him, unwilling to lose her warmth.

Kissing her one last time, a peck on her nose, he lifted her up with her waist and set her down on the couch.  
Heading to the door, he picked up her bag, and made his way to the stairs. "Its gonna take me a while to cook. So until then just help yourself to the pack of Doritos in the cabinet.", he called out as he climbed up to his room.

Putting her bag next to his bed, he set out a towel, a soap and a toothbrush, in case she had forgotten anything she needed. He cleared out some of the stuff in his closet to give her some space to keep her things and then went back to the kitchen.

Liza was standing on the balcony, munching her way through the nachos. "What for dinner?", she asked, turning when she heard him fiddling around in the kitchen.  
"Well, with the time I have now, which is not much, I can either make mac and cheese or we could have PB and J sandwiches.", he said, laughing at the look on her face.  
"Mac and cheese, it is. And now I'll go change into something more comfy.", she said, blowing him a kiss as she climbed up the stairs.

And when she came back down, Charles couldn't help but stare at what he saw - she was wearing a shirt of his, no bottoms on, her hair let down in those goddess-like waves cascading over her shoulder. And with those perfect curves of hers, she was a real vision.  
"I found this on your bed. And thought you'd like to see me wearing it... which you clearly do.", she said with a triumphant smile on her face, walking towards him in, what he could only describe as, the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Guiding his arms around her waist, she pulled him down by his neck, kissing him with a renewed passion. "You're going to make this harder and harder to resist, aren't you?", he said, breathing heavily. "I'm just trying.", she laughed.  
"Well, well, we've both gotta eat something. So I'm gonna get down to cook. You get yourself comfortable, watch tv or read some book in the library. It'll take me at least an hour."  
"I'm just going to sit here and watch you cook, in case you don't mind the distraction?", she teased.

So they spent the next hour talking about things that, until now, they had no idea they shared common memories about - favourite books, movies, actors, childhood fantasies, tourist destinations, parenting issues, high school embarrassments - everything under the sky. The curiosity in her eyes everytime he told her something new about himself, endeared her to him more than ever.

Nearly 45 minutes, and a thousand stories later, the pasta was in the microwave and the mess all cleaned up. "Well now that leaves us about ten minutes to the finish line.", he announced, heaving a sigh of relief. Although he'd spent the past year preparing dinners for his girls every single day, cooking was still an uphill task.

"You never told me what's for desert.", she said, quirking her eyebrows, the air around them suddenly electric.  
"Um... I can give you a taste of desert.", a mischievous smile on his face as he walked towards her.

Reaching out his hand, he interlaced their fingers, slowly backing her up against the kitchen counter. Leaning in, he captured her lips in a possessive kiss, gliding his tongue along her lower lip, as if demanding access. More than ready to let him in, she parted her lips under his, their tongues duelling for dominance.

He moaned deep in his throat as her hands slipped along his sides, pushing his t-shirt up, up, up, breaking the kiss for a moment so that she could pull it off over his head. Yearning for more, his hands found their way back to her waist, tangling themselves in the fabric of her shirt, pulling her flush against him. She ducked her head to the side, kissing the edge of his mouth, working her way up his jaw to nip at his ear.

Tightening his grip on her waist, he propped her onto the kitchen counter, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist, pulling him closer. Unbuttoning her shirt, he returned his mouth to her neck, taking his time as he traced lazy patterns into her skin with the tip of his tongue. She tightened her grip on him as she felt him descending, throwing her head back and whimpering softly when he finally kissed her breasts.  
He made his way back up to her mouth, gasping as she bit down on his bottom lip. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders, his hands finding their way up into her hair. He needed her. He needed her now.

Out of breath, she suddenly broke the kiss, rubbing her thumb against his lips.  
"Hey, I thought this was just a foretaste.", she whispered, resting her forehead on his. Hugging her close, he chuckled. "You're right. God, I just really missed you all day, that's all.", he sighed, touching her face with just the tips of his fingers. He retrieved his shirt off the floor, pulling it on, and ran his hands through his hair to set it straight. "Oh no, it looks better all over the place.", she said, smiling, as she ruffled his hair again. "And I missed you too.", she added quietly.

He pulled her close again - he just couldn't get enough -pressing his lips to her. They stayed there for a long moment, each pressing closer every time the other tried to pull away. Just as the heat started to build again, their breaths coming shallow and fast, the microwave timer sounded, making them both jump in surprise. Laughing, they disentangled their bodies. They would have more time for this later. They had all the time now.

As he took the macaroni out of the oven, she broke open the bottle of champagne, pouring them a glass each.  
"To us.", he said, raising his glass. "And to everything that lies ahead.", she finished, clinking her glass to his.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: for all and any sensitive readers. There is a LOT of sex coming up. This chapter may slightly walk into the m rated territory but I don't need to change the rating for the story. I actually ended up spending like 5 HOURS reading romance novels to perfect this chapter. Yall me 5 hours you guys. Haha. Anyway loving the reviews. Keep em coming. This chapter was basically on popular demand. Tell me what you thought.

Chapter 6:Liza

"Nah, to kill a mockingbird is such a classic! Lord of the flies doesn't even compare.", she said, handing him the last dish which he wiped and placed back in the closet. Dinner had been a quiet afgair, both of them too hungry to say anything much. And the mac and cheese was so good - Charles was definitely a better cook then he let on. So they had spent the last half an hour discussing classic hits as they washed the dishes together - of course Charles had offered to do it himself but cooking had been tiring enough and she knew he needed the rest.

"Yeah, but you know what? I was never really a dystopian adventure kinda person, you know?", he said, leaning back against the kitchen counter, waving his arms around in the cute way he usually did when he explained something. "I was more the 'War and peace', 'Great Expectations' guy. These romantic classics just have something about them.", he mused, crinkling his brow as he shrugged off his sudden admission.

Liza smiled up at him. This was the part of him that she loved the most, the unapologetically passionate side that never shied away from saying that he believed in love. "Oh so you're a romantic?", she asked, gazing into his eyes as he pushed her hair back to hook his fingers behind her ear, his thumb skimming her cheek bone. "Mm Hmm.", he murmured close to her ear, his tingling breath sending shivers down her spine.  
"This may not exactly be the right place to start again.", she said, trying to think as logically as was possible with his fingers trailing up her thigh.

She shrieked, giggling like a teenager as he effortlessly lifted her off the floor, his muscular arms holding her thighs against him. "Yeah, but now is exactly the right time.", he whispered, carrying her up the stairs.

Walking into his room, he turned around, closing the door as he pressed her against it. Letting go of her leg, he braced himself against the door, his lips desperately clashing with hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moaned, feeling his tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth. Desperate to have him closer, she pushed the t shirt off and over his head, dropping it on the floor as she ran her hands over his newly exposed - and really well toned - stomach. Pulling back, his chest heaving, he undid the first two buttons of her shirt, slipping it off. Leaning down, he began to kiss her neck, his lips leaving a trail of fire as they travelled lower and lower along her body.

Reaching his hands behind her back, he freed her of her bra, his hands sliding down the curve of her breasts as his teeth grazed her nipple. Gasping in pleasure, she ran her hand up his back, digging his nails into his shoulders as he kissed his way down her stomach, below her navel. Kneeling on the floor, he pulled her underwear down in one swift motion, his mouth slowly moving up her inner thigh. Her breath ragged, she closed her eyes, curling her fists as she felt his tongue slip slowly along her cleft, teasing her.  
"Charles!", she whispered, pleading - almost begging him to take her. Standing up, he scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

He laid her down gently, climbing up her body, her hands roaming down his abdomen until they slipped into his pants. Unbuckling the belt, she pushed his pants down, along with the boxers, hooking her legs onto the back of his knees, pulling him to her. Kicking off the boxers, he framed her face between his hands, bracing himself on his elbows as he buried his face in her neck. Throwing her head back to give him better access, she sighed as she felt one of his hands brush along her breast before it settled on the curve of her hip. Cradling her cheek in his hand, he slowly slid into her, both moaning at the feel of finally being united again.

Desperate for more, she rocked her hips against his, setting a rhythm hard and fast as he matched her pace in seconds, falling in sync like they'd been doing this for years. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper as she felt herself reaching the peak. Sensing her tighten around him, he increased his pace, moaning deep in his throat as he drew closer to a climax. With one final thrust, he threw them over the edge of oblivion, his name on her lips as they collapsed in a satiated tangle of limbs.

Taking a moment to ride out their highs, they just stayed there, his head resting on her shoulder, her hands still in his hair, their breathing heavy. Gently, he extricated his body from hers, resting on his side, facing her. She lay on her back, sighing in satisfaction as she basked in the afterglow, still revelling in how perfectly they fit together.

"That was... amazing.", she breathed, taking a moment to develop a coherent thought in all her ecstasy.  
"It really was.", he smiled, placing a hand on her hip, as he idly ran his thumb over her skin. She turned to face him, the man in front of her, the biggest smile on his face every time he layed his eyes on her, touching her so tenderly as if he was afraid she would break, treasuring her like there was nothing more precious, and she suddenly felt her eyes stinging with tears.

Liza was definitely not new to the concept of love. But it was as if Charles had taught her what it truly meant. Loving him, she felt wild and safe, impulsive and stable, emboldened and vulnerable all at once. It was almost as if he had made her feel younger again, the spirit of freedom and confidence that he had rekindled in her - the confidence that she was perfect the way she was and the freedom to be that way.

She shifted on the bed, bridging the gap between them as she slung her hand across his stomach, resting her head on his shoulder. "Actually you know what? Everything about us is amazing... we are amazing.", she whispered into his ear, snuggling into his neck as she closed her eyes. Looking down at her, he smiled, running his hand through her hair as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm proud of us too.", he murmured, sighing contently as he wrapped his arms around her waist, the smile on her face wider than ever as she finally fell asleep in his embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: seriously I don't want their first night together to end. Like ever. I need them to be happy. But I guess this would be the last chapter of their adorable bubble. Hope you enjoy it. It's very cosy and cute. Have fun. Seriously. Charles and Lizaand their love is everything. Leave your reviews. Toodles!

Chapter 7:Charles

When he woke up the next morning, he lay there for a moment, his eyes closed, a smile on his face, just one image vividly painted across his eyelids - Liza holding his hand, the biggest smile on her face, as they explored the streets of Paris. God that was the best dream, he thought to himself, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Ever since that trip to Frankfurt, he had wanted - almost ached - to take Liza to Paris - away from all the chaos, just the two of them in a world of their own. But so much had happened ever since that there had never been a right time.

Reluctant for the dream to end, he finally opened his eyes, looking down to find Liza still moulded to his side. She was asleep, most of her on top of him, her arm slung around his neck, her fingers in his hair. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her breath warm against his ear. Smiling, he wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling into a bear hug as he gave her a small peck. Giggling at the feel of his breath on her cheek, she stirred, putting her arms around the back of his head, rubbing her nose lightly along his jaw.

"Good morning.", she whispered, somewhere close to his ear, as she ran her hand through his hair. Her eyes still closed, she tried to reach his lips, failing miserably as she kissed the edge of his jaw instead. Laughing, he turned onto his side, placing her on the bed as he cupped her cheek in his hand. Bending down to her face he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue lightly caressing hers. Moaning softly into his mouth, she eased herself closer into his embrace, her arms tight around his neck, relentless. He could almost feel it in the air, her intense need for him, and his for her, both pressing closer into each other.

It was almost insatiable, his desire to be with her, to touch her, to have her close, like every second spent apart just felt wrong. It was almost as if she had come into his life like a wave, swept him off his feet, and all he had done since then was lose himself in her, moment to moment, to the point where she practically owned his heart and existence. She sighed against his lips, trailing just the tips of her fingers along his cheek, and he couldn't help but think of just how lucky he was - to have found this woman, to have fallen in love with her, and somehow, miraculously enough, she had fallen for him too.

Brushing her hair out of the way, he pressed his lips to hollow of her throat, kissing his way up along her collar bone. His hand roamed her torso, tracing the dip of her waist, the curve of her thigh, pulling her harder against him. She mewled softly at the contact, her hands clutching into fists in his hair as her lips found his again, her leg going around his waist. Feeling himself approaching the point of no return, he pulled back, breathless, and rested his forehead gently against hers.  
"It's your first day at work, right? You should probably be getting ready. Because if we start now...", he said, laughing when he saw the pouty look on her face, clearly annoyed.

Without warning, she pushed him onto his back, straddling him, she leaned her face right up against his as she stabbed her finger against his chest. "You listen here, Charles Brooks. You're not my boss anymore ok? Now I get to spend as much time with my boyfriend as I like. And thats what I'm going to do. Do you hear me?", she said in a huff, sliding her arms along his shoulder as she dropped herself onto his chest again, her head buried in his neck.

"Yes ma'am.", he replied, his voice thick with mock sincerity as he ran his hands through her hair, a smile playing at his lips. Boyfriend?, he thought to himself. He liked that - especially when she said it. It was almost as if a thrill ran through his chest at the sound of the word.  
"So I'm just your boyfriend now?", he asked, finding the notion increasingly endearing. She raised her head to his amd the look in her eyes almost made him melt. "Oh, hell yeah.", she confirmed, her voice a husky whisper.

"So I'm allowed to be more... irresponsible now?", he said, holding her gaze as he slowly ran his hand down her thigh. Her breathing shallow, she closed her eyes, a small gasp escaping her lips. "Mm Hmm.", she murmured softly, nodding her head almost imperceptibly in response.  
Brimming over with passion and desire, he flipped her onto her back, pinning her between his elbows. Both of them laughing, they just let go, losing themselves in each other for another hour - or maybe it was longer. Time just held no bounds when he was with her.

*****  
With their need for each other satiated - well, at least for the moment - getting ready for the day just became inevitable. She got out of bed, pulling on a dressing gown, and made her way to the sink to freshen up.  
"We could shower together you know?", he called out from the room, his eyes widening in fake innocence at the look of amusement on her face. "I was just thinking of saving our time!", he said in all his indignance, as she waved off his *very appealing* suggestion, laughing as she marched into the bathroom.

When she reappeared about half an hour later, all dressed and ready for work, he was standing in front of the sink, shaving cream on his face, as he swiftly worked the blade, trimming his stubble. She trudged over to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach, as he felt her rest her forehead on his back. Taking off the last bit of cream left, he wiped his face with a towel, and intertwined their fingers against his waist, just letting the moment hang in the air.

"I think I'm coming down with something.", she groaned, injecting her voice with all the mock suffering she could muster. "Maybe I could just stay over and you could take care of me all day.", she said, her smile widening as he turned to her.  
"You're just so adorable.", he laughed, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "But I'm not going to let you step back when you're finally getting the career you deserve. You have worked so hard for this Liza.", he said, his voice heavy with admiration. "And I'm just so proud of you."  
Her eyes lit up, brighter than ever, her mouth hanging open, but she said nothing, evidently at a loss for words.

In that moment, in their silence, it was almost as if a current of mutual understanding flowed between them, their eyes reading into each other's souls. "And I'm proud of us.", she said after a moment, gratitude surging in her voice as she repeated the words he'd said last night. He reached down to hold her hand as she stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips. Enveloping her in his arms, pulled her up to him, pressing their lips together. She sighed, throwing her arms around his neck, pushing closer into him.

Moaning low in his throat, he pulled away, smoothing her hair out as he rested his chin on her head. She cuddled up to him, fitting snugly in that place under neck.  
"And somehow you still have to go to work today.", he sighed dramatically as she turned around, laughing. Wrapping his arms around her shoulder, he kissed her on the cheek as they stumbled their way to the kitchen.  
He could get used to this life - he could get used to it real easy, he thought smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Liza

Note: I'm beyond late. I'm sorry. Hope you like this one. Lots of work. Didn't have time but still did it ! Plz keep reviewing.

'That man must definitely be a figment of my imagination', she thought to herself, her eyes still transfixed on that little patch of skin showing through Charles's shirt as he reached for something high up in the cabinet. Still lost in her thoughts, she lifted the cup in front of her and brought it to her lips, reflexly taking a small sip, her breath coming out in a low whistle as the coffee slightly burnt her tongue. Snapped out of her reverie, she almost dropped the cup back on the counter, intrigued, almost annoyed, at how easily Charles distracted her from everything. She giggled softly, her mind wandering over the past year, the number of times she had caught herself subconsciously thinking of him - her heart skipping a beat everytime their eyes met, restlessly scanning the office without realising that he was what she was looking for. And she had to admit, she had thought of him a lot.

Pushing away from the counter, she got off her perch and walked towards him, her arms outstretched - she needed a hug, she always needed one. Hearing her chair screech against the floor, he turned his head, a bright smile on his face as he saw her approach. He stood there, leaning back against the shelf, his arms folded across his chest, looking more like a Greek god than he could ever know. 'How am I ever going to get enough of him?', she thought as she slipped her arms around his waist, her hands finding their way inside his shirt. Pulling her into a tight embrace, he leaned to down to touch his lips to her forehead, running his hands gently through her hair. They waited there for a while, letting the quiet linger, just wanting to be close, just letting the moment be.

"I'm going to miss you at work, you know?", she whispered softly, her voice slightly cracking. He pulled her against his chest, resting his chin on her head as she snuggled into his neck. "I'll miss you too.", he sighed, closing his eyes. A small tear rolled down her cheek, falling on his shirt, and she hugged him closer for comfort. He pulled back, his eyes widening in alarm at the crying mess that she was. Cupping her face in his hand, he brushed her tears away hastily, lifting her up and placing her on the kitchen counter so that they were face to face.

"Hey, it's going to be ok, you know? Stop crying.", he said, laughing gently, the sound calming her slightly. He reached his hands to hers, intertwining their fingers. "We'll make it though together, remember?", he said, raising their clasped hands. "And I need you to be strong for me. Because if you give up already, I don't know what I'll be doing.", he mused, tilting her chin up until she looked into his eyes. She rubbed the back of her hand against her cheek, wiping the tears away as she nodded vigorously. "I know we'll be fine, Charles. I have you. And we have each other.", she said, almost a declaration, her eyes lighting up as she saw the smile pushing at his lips.

She pulled him closer by his neck, and pressed her lips to his, as if sealing her words with a kiss. Like the night before hadn't been enough, they started pulling each other closer and closer, tangling their arms in each other's hair. As if on queue, his phone began to ring, the tone resonating, making them both jerk apart in surprise. Pecking him one last time on the lips, she got off the counter, giggling, skimming her thumb over his cheek when he pulled her back to his waist.  
Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he answered it, his face falling almost as soon as he got the response.

"Oh hi Quinn.", he spoke into his phoe, his voice almost a drawl. Oh God, that woman again, she thought. What's wrong now?  
Almost like he was replying to her thoughts, Charles's face lit up.  
"Really? Oh alright I'll be there.", he said, the quirk back in his voice.  
"Guess who's coming to work with you today?!", he asked, holding her face in his hand as he kissed her face, her lips, her forehead. Seriously, his excitement was nearly as adorable as a five year old.  
"Since it's the first day, they just wanted a meeting with all the new investors, and then they'd introduce kelsey as the publisher. So im coming too... God, I know it's just one more day. But... Still counts."  
She ran her hands up into his hair, pulling him down for another kiss before he headed back to make them some pancakes. Always counts, she thought to herself, smiling.

* * *

With the pancakes in their belly and both of them ready for work, she went back to his room to get her jacket from her bag.

"Could I just leave tour bag in my room. It'll be easier that way. Won't have to carry it along _everytime_.", she said, smiling at the look he gave her. She liked the thought, having a little part of her left behind with him. Like she was a part of his daily life now. Yeah, she definitely liked that.  
"That sounds nice. Especially since there seems to be a lot of times you're gonna need that bag here... sounds perfect to me.", he replied, making her blush scarlet. He knew what she meant. But spending every single night with him was something she had dreamt of since forever. Waking up together. Being together. Just them.

Both of them ready to leave, she almost reached for the door knob when she caught sight of his key on the side table.  
"Oh right, I used that key under the doormat to get in last night. Should I just put it back there?", she asked, picking the key and turning to open the door.  
"Hey, you know what? You should keep it.", he said slowly, thoughtful. Stopping in her tracks, she turned around, unable to find the words to break her stunned silence. "What?", was the only thing she finally managed to say.

"Yeah well, you'll be coming around often. So won't it just be easier for you to have a key?", he said, shrugging like it was obvious.  
"Really?", a small smile pushing at her lips as she walked towards.  
"Don't sound that surprised! It's almost as if you're asking me not to trust you.", he laughed, reaching out to hold her hand.  
"No really. I really want you to have a key to the house Liza. I can think of no one in the world that I could trust more than you.", he said, the pure honesty and vulnerability in his voice making her heart skip a beat.

Slipping her arms around him, she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you.", she said, her voice surging with gratitude as she gripped the key tight in her hand. "This really means a lot."  
"You mean a lot to me.", he whispered, pulling back to look at her again. "Well, now since I'm not your boss and you clearly have-", he looks down at his watch with mock sincerity, making her laugh, "...13 more minutes to reach work. Maybe we can...", his voice low and husky, he leaned in close to her lips.

"No!", she laughed, pushing him away playfully as she finally opened the door. "We've got a long day ahead.", she called behind her, tugging on his arm as he climbed, reluctantly, down the stairs.  
"We still have some time in the car...", he said, matter of factly, as he opened the car door to let her in, both of them laughing as he got in after her.  
Leaning to rest her head on his shoulder, she smiled, reaching into her pocket to hold the cool, metal key again.  
Could her life be more perfect?


End file.
